Assault
Assault is an Alliance War skill line in . Skills Ultimate Skills *War Horn (Instant, 20m radius): Sound a war horn to rally your forces, increasing Max Magicka, Health, and Stamina for you and your allies by 10% for 27 seconds. Can be morphed into: **Aggressive Horn (Instant, 20m radius): Sound a war horn to rally your forces, increasing Max Magicka, Health, and Stamina for you and your allies by 10% for 30 seconds. You and your allies also gain Major Force, increasing your Critical Strike damage by 30% for 8 seconds. Critical Strikes do more damage. **Sturdy Horn (Instant, 20m radius): Sound a war horn to rally your forces, increasing Max Magicka, Health, and Stamina for you and your allies by 10% for 30 seconds. You and your allies gain Minor Ward and Minor Resolve, increasing Armor and Spell Resistance by 10% for 36 seconds. Increased Armor and Spell Resistance. Active Skills *Rapid Maneuvre (Instant, 20m radius): Mobilize your forces, granting Major Expedition and Major Gallop to you and your allies, increasing Movement Speed by 40% and Mounted Speed by 40%. Also grants immunity to snares and immobilization. The effect ends if you initiate an attack. Can be morphed into: **Retreating Maneuvre (Instant, 20m radius): Mobilize your forces, granting Major Expedition and Major Gallop to you and your allies, increasing Movement Speed by 40% and Mounted Speed by 40%. Also grants immunity to snares and immobilization, removing any already applied. The effect ends if you initiate an attack. Also removes all snares and immobilizations from affected allies. **Charging Maneuvre (Instant, 20m radius): Mobilize your forces, granting Major Expedition and Major Gallop to you and your allies, increasing Movement Speed by 40% and Mounted Speed by 40%. Also grants immunity to snares and immobilization. The effect ends if you initiate an attack, but you gain Minor Expedition, increasing your Movement Speed by 10% for 8 seconds. Keep some movement bonus when attacking. *Caltrops (Instant, 28m range): Hurl an exploding ball of caltrops that scatter over the target area, dealing x Physical Damage each second and reducing Movement Speed by 30% for 30 seconds. Can be morphed into: **Anti-Cavalry Caltrops (Instant, 28m range): Hurl an exploding ball of caltrops that scatter over the target area, dealing x Physical Damage each second and reducing Movement Speed by 30% for 35 seconds. Also rapidly drains mount stamina and forces riders to dismount. Increased duration and forces mounted enemies to dismount. **Razor Caltrops (Instant, 28m range): Hurl an exploding ball of caltrops that scatter over the target area, dealing x Physical Damage and an additional y Physical Damage each second for 30 seconds. Also reduces Movement Speed for enemies in the target area by 70% for 3 seconds and even after that continues to reduce Movement Speed by 30% until the caltrops expire. When the caltrops land, enemies in the area take additional damage and are snared. *Magicka Detonation (1.8 seconds, 28m range, 8m radius): Curse enemy with a magical bomb that explodes after 4 seconds, dealing x Magic Damage to all enemies in the area. Can be morphed into: **Inevitable Detonation (2 seconds, 28m range, 8m radius): Curse enemy with a magical bomb that explodes after 4 seconds, dealing x Magic Damage to all enemies in the area. If effect is dispelled or removed early, the explosion is triggered immediately. Cannot be removed. **Proximity Detonation (1.8 seconds, Range: Self): Activate a magical bomb on yourself that explodes after 4 seconds, dealing x Magic Damage to all enemies in the area. You become the center of the detonation. *Vigor (Instant, 10m radius): Renew your forces resolve, healing yourself and nearby allies for x Health over 5 seconds. Can be morphed into: **Echoing Vigor (Instant 15m radius): Renew your forces resolve, healing yourself and nearby allies for x Health over 5 seconds. Has increased radius. **Resolving Vigor (Instant, 10m radius): Renew your forces resolve, healing yourself for x Health over 5 seconds and nearby allies for y Health over 5 seconds. Heal is more effective on caster. Passive Skills *Continuous Attack **Rank I: Increases Weapon Damage by 10% and Magicka and Stamina Recovery by 10% for 10 minutes after capturing a lumber mill, farm, mine, or keep. **Rank II: Increases Weapon Damage by 20% and Magicka and Stamina Recovery by 10% for 10 minutes after capturing a lumber mill, farm, mine, or keep. *Reach **Rank I: Increases range of all abilities with greater than 15m range by 2 meters while near a keep. **Rank II: Increases range of all abilities with greater than 15m range by 5 meters while near a keep. *Combat Frenzy **Rank I: Bestows an additional 10 Ultimate when killing an enemy player. **Rank II: Bestows an additional 20 Ultimate when killing an enemy player. Appearances * Category:Online: Skills Category:Online: Alliance War Skills